Mi otro nombre
by Any-chan15
Summary: Porque aunque no lo supiera, era su cable a tierra, la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017, #FicToberES, segunda palabra: #Civil.


**Segundo escrito para el #FicToberES2017, y por si se lo están preguntando: Sí, planeo hacer todos HitsuHina. O por lo menos en principio quiero que sea así, después se verá. Btw…yo quería subirlos todos en un solo fic, pero creo que así no funciona esto -¿- supuestamente es uno por cada día y debe ser independiente. Qué se yo…disfruten la lectura!**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Mi nombre olvidado**

 **Capítulo único**

Ella nunca trató de ser como no era, siempre fue transparente y se mostró al mundo tal cual, muchos se aprovecharon de eso, pero finalmente su recompensa llegó y ahora no había quién quisiera hacerlo pues deberían vérselas con él.

¿Qué habría sido de Momo sin su Shiro-chan? ¿Quién la habría sostenido cuando todo se derrumbó, cuando todo dejó de tener sentido? Tal vez, de no haberlo conocido habría terminado con su vida en aquel momento, donde todo el mundo le cayó encima y sintió que el aire la ahogaba, aquel momento que supo era demasiado tarde, pues su mente ya se había quebrado.

Si le preguntaban qué fue lo que pasó, no lo contaba. Si le preguntaban qué le ocurría, no lo decía. Pero él nunca necesitó preguntar, porque lo sabía. Podía leerla como el libro abierto que siempre fue, y en cada momento, en cada ataque que sufría, siempre fue su calmada voz la que la trajo de vuelta, la que la mantuvo en este cruel mundo donde ya no veía esperanza.

Fue un proceso largo, tardo meses; meses en que ella debía fingir querer abandonar su sueño para que la dejaran ir, para así ya no ser lastimada. Y sufría tanto, todos los días, porque no solo debía pelear con eso sino consigo misma, porque había elegido vivir por su Shiro-chan. Y eso que estaba viviendo no era vida. Ni para ella, ni para él.

―Shiro-chan, lo siento ―dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amado, éste dormía por eso no pudo secar las lágrimas que quedaron marcadas en su rostro―. Lamento hacerte todo este daño.

El tiempo pasó y todo fue más difícil aún, tantas opiniones por todos lados, tanto temor de que fueran a buscarla para terminar de destruir la poca cordura que conservó. Pero la presencia de Toushiro la hacía fuerte, cada vez que la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaba bien, ella respiraba con calma, porque solo en ese momento se sentía segura.

Y luego de unos largos seis meses, llegó el momento. Uno que la rompió completamente, uno en que él la vio desmoronarse y se encargó de recoger y pegar cada pedazo. Donde la sostenía fuerte para que ella no se hiciera daño, donde lloraba contra su cabeza al no saber qué más hacer para ayudarla.

Ese día fue marcada en la sociedad nuevamente como "civil". Ya no era nadie. Pero Toushiro siempre repetía: "Tú eres Hinamori Momo". Y eso era lo que todos los días se repetía, no había dejado de ser alguien, su pasado no la marcaba, no era "civil", ella tenía nombre. Tenía un lugar.

―Shiro-chan ―llamó, con voz débil. Él estaba haciendo el desayuno, por lo que se limitó a voltear para mirarla, tal vez ella no lo supiera pero se veía muy demacrada. Las ojeras eran muy negras y su cabello estaba despeinado.

― ¿Sí? ―preguntó con sencillez, acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Aunque no lo supiera, ella era su cable a tierra, la necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

― ¿Ahora…soy una civil?

―Nunca lo serás ―susurró en su oído. Mientras la apretaba más fuerte y besaba su mejilla―. Tú eres Hinamori Momo.

Aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero él la ayudaría a recuperarse, la protegería y jamás se apartaría de su lado. Y ella se esforzaría por mejorar, por ser la compañera que él merecía, por volver a ser Hinamori Momo.

 **Fin.**

 **Este tiene trampa, porque si no saben que a las personas fuera de las fuerzas de seguridad se les denomina "civiles" no lo entenderían espero que les haya gustado :D Fuck…sigo con las tramas melancólicas y dramáticas -.- si les gustó dejen un review :D**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
